Diagnosis Not Even Close-is
Diagnosis Not Even Close-is is the first segment of the twenty-ninth episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on September 20, 2013. Summary When Hallie and Stuffy try to examine Robot Ray by themselves, they end up with two different diagnoses and need Doc's help to decide what's really wrong with him. Recap It's another day at Doc's yard as Emmie and Alma wanted Doc to play with them and a doggie gymnasium for their dog Rudi as later on the day, Robot Ray pops up in a super-fast-like pace as Hallie decides to find Robot Ray's problem as Stuffy tries to find the problem first as both Hallie and Stuffy both try to find the problem with Robot Ray. Cast *Kiara Muhammad as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Dee Bradley Baker as Robot Ray *Kylee Anderson as Emmie *Chris Nee as Emmie and Alma's mom Songs *A Little Help *I Feel Better Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript :Stuffy: Who's up for some dragon ball? :Hallie: Or a quick game of tidy tag. Cleaning up around here would be helpful and fun. :Lambie: Yeah, Doc's always helping all of us toys. Today we could help her. :Chilly: You gotta use the big book of boo-boos. I do it all the time. It is amazing how many things I think I have. :Stuffy: I never realized Doc's job was so tough. She really knows her stuff. :Lambie: Maybe it's time for us to call for help. :Chilly: When you need help, you need help. And we need help!!!! :Hallie: Oh! Now's our chance. We can sneak through Rudi's tunnel to get closer to Doc. :Stuffy: I think...that's a pretty good idea. :Stuffy: That's it? Ray just lost his dial? :Hallie: We didn't do a very good job of helping. :Doc: Aw, sure you did. You came and got help. That's how you helped! :Stuffy: But we wanted to help by fixing Ray ourselves. :Doc: I know, but when you can't fix a problem yourself, sometimes the way you can help is, go get help. :Stuffy: Ya know, Hallie, we make a pretty good team when we work together. :Hallie: We sure as sunshine do! Trivia *'Diagnosis': The Zoomarounds *The diagnoses from the episodes “Get Set to Get Wet”, “Dusty Bear”, “Brontosaurus Breath”, “Run Down Race Car” and “Hallie Gets an Earful” were all seen in the big book of boo-boos when Stuffy and Hallie were trying to figure out what's wrong with Robot Ray. **Also during the song when Hallie was flipping through the big book of boo-boos the diagnoses from the episodes “A Tale of Two Dragons”, “The Glider Brothers”, “Disco Dress Up Daisy” and “Don't Knock the Noggin” were seen, despite the fact that these episodes hadn't aired yet. Meaning this episode takes place chronologically after them. Gallery * Diagnosis Not Even Close-is/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where I Feel Better was sung Category:Episodes about Robot Ray Category:Episodes about Stuffy Category:Episodes about Hallie Category:Episodes where Doc doesn't sing at all Category:Season 2